Over
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: She got into the driver's seat and locked the car, pulling her knees up to her chest, not able to fight the tears forming in her eyes. He was back and out to get her, and she knew what came next. Pain and torture. (Sequel to Let Me In.)
1. Chapter 1

**YOU GUYS GOT LET ME IN TO OVER 100 REVIEWS! WHAT! THAT IS CRAZY! I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS IS ALL IN CAPS BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO FIX IT**

**So yes, this is the sequel to Let Me In, and I suggest that if you never read it before that you should go do that... **

**I don't really do well with sequels, so I really hope this sequel does just as good as the first story... Fingers crossed...**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Don't you break, don't you let me fall for this_  
_Don't you take one more step until this is over_  
_Over with_

"This is stupid."

"What's stupid?" Ms. Washington asked Sam. Sam sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"That I finally graduate high school, and now I have to endure these therapy sessions. It's like the torture never ends." It was true. Almost two years had passed and Sam had recently graduated high school, finally. It was summer, she wanted to enjoy it while it lasted, have fun and spend time with Danny, Mason and Tucker, not go to these therapy sessions.

"Your family thinks this will help you." Washington said. Sam shrugged.

"What if they're wrong?" Washington placed her clip board in her lap and leaned forward.

"You think this is a waste of your time?" She asked. Sam crossed her arms and laid them on her lap.

"I don't know. At this point, I feel like nothing can help."

"A lot of people think that. We _will_ get you better, one step at a time." Sam sighed and nodded.

"Right."

"So," Washington started, leaning back and picking up her clip board and a pen, "it's just the first day, but next time we _will_ start to get into your life. It's going to take some time until this starts to help, but that's just the way it is."

"Okay." Sam followed her out the small room, one of many, but the others were being used, filled with people like her, people with consumable problems. Sam signed herself out and stepped out of the place and into the warm, sunny, summer day. The parking lot was nearly empty, seeing it was small anyway, making it easy to spot Mason outside his car. He smiled as she approached him.

"How'd it go?" He asked. She sent him a glare and got into the passenger's seat without a word. Mason got into the car and started the engine, looking over at Sam who had her arms crossed. "What are you so mad about?" He asked.

"Why don't _you_ have to go to therapy?" She asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Because we could only afford for _one_ person to go, and you're more messed up than I am... no offense." Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Therapy is stupid. All they're gonna do is make me re-live everything that happened, how is that supposed to help?"

"You're gonna have to stay and find out."

"I don't really want to."

"I know that... Can you do it for me?" She gave him a look and he dropped the forced smile. "Fine, do it for the sake of your relationship with Danny." She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying my relationship is in trouble?" He shrugged.

"You tell me. I'm not the one with PTSD." She huffed and looked out the window. She stared out the window the whole car ride home. When she entered through their front door with Mason trailing behind her, her mother looked up from the book she was reading from the living room.

"How was it?" Pam asked, Sam groaning in response. "Sounds like is went good."

"Yup. Obviously it went fantastic." Mason added sarcastically.

"Whatever. I don't get how therapy is supposed to work." Sam said as she went into the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of water and returned to the living room where Mason and Pam remained.

"Because you're not a therapist." Pam said simply.

"Really?"

"Whatever, enough of this. I just want to go out and enjoy this break while we have it. You coming Sam?" Mason asked.

"No."

"What? Come on, we can go to that beach you love."

"Nope." She didn't wait for him to say anything else before running up to her room and shutting the door. Mason sighed and looked at Pam before digging out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Let's hope a visit from her boyfriend will cheer her up." He said, putting the phone to his ear.

Upstairs in her room, Sam was on her bed reading. Well, she was _trying_ to read, but this whole thing about therapy had her raddled and distracted. There was a knock on the door before Danny peeked in, then proceeded in and sat across from her on her bed.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"...That's not what Mason told me." She huffed and looked at him.

"Mason told you to come, didn't he?" She asked. He shrugged and smiled.

"I was on my way over anyway. Now tell me, what's going on with this whole therapy thing?" She sighed and shut her book before throwing it onto her side table.

"I want to move _past_ what happened to me, not re-live it by telling what happened over and over in therapy." Danny shrugged.

"Therapists know what they're doing. They wouldn't make you do something that wouldn't benefit you, so trust them."

"At least _you_ know the right things to say." Sam smiled. Danny laughed and leaned in to kiss her, only for Mason's voice to break them up.

"If it gets too quiet up there, I'm kicking your door down!" They heard him yell from downstairs. Sam and Danny immediately moved away from each other.

"It would be great if we had a place to go where no one could scream at us." Sam said. Danny kicked his feet over the side of the bed and stood up before pulling Sam off the bed as well.

"What if I said I did?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I'd say, let's go." They drove for about fifteen minutes, where Danny finally parked in an apartment plaza. He got out of the car, sunglasses shielding his eyes from the sun, and looked over at Sam, who looked very confused as she got out of the car.

"Just follow me." Danny said, grabbing her hand and leading her inside. They took the elevator up to the third floor where Danny took out keys. The elevator door opened and he walked down the hall way and stopped at the last door, sticking his key in the lock and opening the door. He and Sam walked in and he turned on the lights as Sam turned to look at him.

"Wait a minute," The confusion wore off and she had figured it out. Danny held his arms out.

"I got my own apartment." He said.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"I'm eighteen and graduated with a job, I can afford it. I think it's time I learn how to take care of myself anyway."

"Aww, my boyfriend is responsible." Sam teased, making him smile sheepishly. She started to look around, and he followed her as she did.

"I don't have a lot of furniture though, my parents and Tucker's parents gave me their old stuff and I just picked whatever matched with each other." Sam crossed her arms and turned to him.

"Not bad for a guy."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She sat on the couch and Danny sat next to her, watching as she pulled her knees up to her chest, much like she always did.

"When are you starting college?" She asked. He looked to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Well... about that..." He started. She gave him a dead panned look.

"What?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned back to her.

"I'm not going to college." He admitted.

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm going to a trade school."

"Yeah, but I thought you were going to go to college first." He shook his head.

"I want to go to my auto engineering trade school, so after I graduate from it, they'll place me at a job, and I'll be set."

"So you're saying that you get to build engines and cars all day and I get to suffer in college with people I'll most likely dislike?" Danny laughed.

"Yup."

"That doesn't sound very fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"I think I know that more than anyone."

"Right... Oh, wait a minute," He said, suddenly remembering something. He got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen, where he opened one of the cabinets and pulled something out. "Think fast." He said, throwing the object to her. She caught it in her right hand and looked at it, seeing it was a key. "It's a copy if the key, you know, in case you want to stop by or whatever..." He said.

"Cool, so if Mason drives me insane to the point where I'm about to kill him, I have an escape." She said, slipping the key into her back pocket.

"Great." He said sarcastically. He exited the kitchen and sat back down next to Sam, putting an arm around her. "I like it here. It's a pretty small complex so there's not a lot of people, but all the people I _have_ encountered are pretty nice." Sam nodded.

"That's good."

"Yeah, it's better than being surrounded by jerks."

"Hey, just like high school." Danny scoffed.

"Yeah, glad that's over."

"Yup, and now I can finally spend time with you." Sam said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Danny smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist, but that was as far as he got for his phone went off. He groaned and dropped his hands.

"Seriously?" He asked himself, digging into his pocket to get his cell phone out. Sam kept her arms around his neck as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?...Yeah man... I meant to get back to you on that, hold on," He dropped the phone for a minute, looking at Sam. "Tyrone wants to know if we're gonna come to his graduation party."

"Uhh," She have him a look, not being very fond of parties.

"Come on, Tucker and Mason are going," He tried. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Sweet." He put the phone back up to his ear. "Yeah, we'll be there... Okay, bye." He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and raised his hands in the air. "Party!"

"Ew."

"Come on, it's not gonna be a wild party, just a couple of friends hanging out in his house."

"Whatever."

"It'll be fun."

"I don't have fun."

"You call dropping water balloons from a roof onto people's heads that we hate passing by on the street _not_ fun?"

"That's torture, it's different." She defended.

"Well, you're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

"'My boyfriend kidnaps me to places I don't want to go.' Great, just another thing to talk about in therapy." Sam said sarcastically. Danny smiled and rolled his eyes, making Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm not joking."

"Well, that's not nice."

"Hey, _you_'_re_ the one who _wanted _me to do this therapy thing, I might as well take it seriously." She smiled menacingly.

"...Therapy is stupid."

"_Now _you get it."

* * *

**Ehh, kind of slow, even if it is long, but get ready for the next chapter... 'cause you'll shit bricks...**

**In other news, Me and Melissa wrote a Gravity Falls story (Until It's Gone) and it will kill your soul... it's even angstier than this story and YES, THAT IS POSSIBLE**

**As always, I will reply to your reviews at the end of every chapter... so... yeah**

**Update next weekend so... Review please :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**...Okay, I couldn't wait another day... THANK ME LATER lol**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"So Sam, tell me about your family." Washington asked. Sam glanced over at the clock. Just twenty minutes, twenty more minutes and this stupid session will be over.

"My current family?"

"Yes. How do they make you feel? How do they play a key role in your like?" Wow, where to start.

"Well, my mom is pretty understanding. I mean, when I was going through a hard time and was basically being a bitch to her, she let it slide because she knew I was just angry. That and she supported me and helped me, not just through this, but through everything." Washington wrote something down on her clip board and nodded.

"Who else?"

"Well, there's my brother Mason. He's basically my body guard and best friend. We've been through a lot together, a lot more than we should have, and even though he's over protective, he means well." There was so much more she could say, about the both of them, but that would take too long. She could honestly go on forever, but she didn't want to be here longer than she had to, so she cut the speeches short.

"You say you and Mason have been through a lot. Are you talking about the abuse?" Washington asked.

"Well, not just that, other things too. ...But mainly the abuse."

"When did the abuse start?"

"For Mason, it started when his mom died, when he was ten. For me, it started about two months after my mom got married to him."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

"Do you and Mason ever talk about what happened?"

"...Not really." Washington checked the time and quickly wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. Try talking to Mason about the abuse, it could help clear things up." What the hell is it going to clear up? That Braedon was a bastard? Yeah, they knew that already.

"Okay." After signing herself out, she left and headed for the parking lot where Danny was waiting for her this time. She held her hands up.

"I'm ready to party after a long, depressing therapy session!" She said.

"Really?" Danny asked. She put her hands down and gave him a look.

"No." He sighed.

"Let's just go."

* * *

The music was loud, the bass was pounding from the speakers and people were enjoying themselves. It seems the party was in full swing. It wasn't a _crazy _party, it was just a graduation party, which you would _expect_ to be crazy, but it wasn't. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Mason would never go to a party where they knew there would be trouble. It was just a harmless little party to celebrate their escape from Casper High.

It had been about an hour since they've been at the party, and Mason and Tucker were the ones who were on the dance floor, and by dance floor, they meant living room floor, but still counted as a dance floor. They stepped aside to get a drink, and they examined the scene as they sipped.

"This party sucks." Mason said. Tucker gave him a look.

"How?"

"Well, I snuck out to parties when I lived with my dad, even though he beat me after he found out, but they were awesome parties. ...Yet again, we did some illegal stuff... So, I guess this party isn't _that_ bad since you guys are actually good people." Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"What _kind_ of illegal stuff?" Mason sighed.

"I'm not proud of it at all, but I did drugs." Tucker was about to say something, but Mason quickly cut him off. "_But_, that was the only time I did it and I haven't even gone _near any_ kind of drug since." Tucker raised his cup to his lips.

"I'm learning a _whole_ new side to you I didn't know was there." Mason exhaled and crushed his cup while looking around the room.

"Trust me, you're gonna wished you never knew it at all when you find out the whole story." As he looked around, he noticed something; Danny and Sam weren't down here. Come to think of it, it's been a while since he last saw them. "Where's Danny and Sam?" He asked Tucker.

"I think they're upstairs." Mason threw away his cup and made his way upstairs. All of the doors were open except one, and he bet he knew who was behind it. He knocked first but didn't even wait for a response before opening it. Danny and Sam were sitting across the bed from each other, and Sam gave Mason a look when he entered.

"What's going on up here?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just talking. What, you really think we'd sneak away during a party just to do it?" She asked, annoyed.

"You're a teenage girl, I don't know what you're thinking." He looked over at Danny. "But _you're_ a teenage guy, and I know what _you're_ thinking." Danny rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that." He said.

"Mason, we're fine. Go back downstairs with Tucker, okay?" Sam said. Mason huffed before closing the door and making his way downstairs. He didn't have to hang around Sam all the time, he trusted her. Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Danny.

"That is the overprotective leach known as my brother." She said.

"Oh please, you love him."

"Unfortunately."

"Right," He yawned and fell back onto the bed. "So, how's therapy?" He asked.

"It still sucks."

"Whatever, you'll get over it." She raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you don't accept anything new in your life."

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm talking to a stranger about my abuse." He sat up, a stern look on his face.

"What are you getting mad at me for?"

"That you're assuming too quickly and disregarding how uncomfortable therapy makes me."

"I talked to you already about this! Can you just trust me on this?" She responded by kicking him off the bed, where he landed on his side with a yelp. "What, you're abusing _me_ now? How's that gonna help?" He asked as he stood up. She got off the bed and pushed him into the wall as she passed him and walked out the door.

"You're an ass." She commented as she exited the door.

"_I'm_ not the one who physically hurts the other!" He shouted out as he chased after her. She pushed through the people in the crowd to get to the front door where she exited, but Danny caught it before it could close. "Sam, wait!" He followed her until she stopped at her car. "Sam, I didn't mean it."

"Then you wouldn't have said it." She answered simply.

"I was just angry, and you always end up attacking me when _I'm_ angry. It doesn't really make any sense," Sam's expression turned to a confused one.

"I do?"

"You never noticed that?"

"...I guess not."

"Look... I'm sorry."

"I am too." Mason and Tucker stuck their heads out of the front door, spotting Danny and Sam outside.

"Everything alright?" Mason asked.

"We're fine," Sam said.

"You say that a lot."

"Whatever." She said as she rolled her eyes before directing her attention back to Danny.

"Look, just come back to the party with me." He said.

"I don't like parties. Hey, you can stay with Mason and Tucker... just don't do anything crazy."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, don't have sex on the patio or something."

"I don't even have sex with _you _on the patio."

"Mainly because we don't have one." She retorted. She started to walk backwards to Mason's car since she didn't have hers with her tonight. She was sure Danny or Tucker would drive Mason home. "Seriously, don't let me ruin your fun. I'll just drive home." She said as she reached the car.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go on inside before I hit you with the car."

"Okay then," He watched her drive off before heading inside. When he walked in, Mason and Tucker were waiting by the door way.

"What happened?" Mason asked.

"Nothing, she just wanted to go home." Danny said, causing Mason to raise an eyebrow. "I get it, you're rooting for us to break up."

"That is false! I don't want you guys to break up, you're like, the perfect couple."

"Now, _that_ is false."

"What are you saying?"

"Your sister _beats_ me. That is _not_ a perfect relationship." Mason shrugged.

"Maybe you deserve it."

"Why, thank you." Mason nodded towards the party.

"Come on, let 's get back to the party."

"And get crazy." Tucker added.

"No sex on the patio." Danny added on. Mason looked back at him.

"Don't tell me what to do." Danny sighed.

"No wonder Sam hates parties."

As Sam drove home, she realized how harsh she was on Danny. Maybe she could go and get a movie for them to watch later on just to spend time with him. She drove to the nearest store, hoping maybe they would have a good movie. She entered the store, turning down the aisle that had CDs and DVDs, searching for a descent movie, only something in the corner of her eye distracted her. She looked down the aisle to see a man with long, dark hair, dark eyes, tall and a good built. He reached up to get a DVD with those big, rough hands. Sam knew those hands too well, it was the same hands that beat her and Mason.

It was Braedon.

She was so shocked she could barely move, it was hard just to direct her attention back to the shelf in front of her. Hopefully he didn't see her, maybe she could just walk out without him spotting her. Though as she placed the movie back and turned to leave, he approached her.

"Fancy meeting you here," He said as if they were old friends, yet they were quite the opposite.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else, specifically, prison?" She asked.

"I took a deal, I didn't get as many years that I should have." He was obviously here just to intimidate her. He wouldn't make a scene here, that would bring him back to jail, and that's somewhere he didn't want to go again. He could obviously sense her fear, with the way she was looking around in a panic. "Where's Mason now, Sam?" He taunted, knowing he was the one who always protected her.

"Go to hell." She fled the aisle as quickly as she could and exited the store, not stopping for anything or anyone until she got to her car. She got into the driver's seat and locked the car, pulling her knees up to her chest, not able to fight the tears forming in her eyes. Braedon was back and out to get her, and she knew what came next.

Pain and torture.

* * *

**...Are you guys okay? Did you shit bricks? Should I be concerned? LOL If you think THAT'S shocking, wait until later chapters ;)**

**i-like-writing-stories: Yay! It's gonna be a wild story...**

**ShadowDragon357: Well, you were half right lol**

**SamXDanny: SEQUELS ARE AWESOME :DD**

**BayDear: Hmm... You never know... ;)**

**Syssilar: Yay! Thank you :3**

**Melissa: Um... Are you sure you want people knowing that... lol**

**Update next Friday and Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

******Guys, I'm scared. Butch Hartman asked that if he made a live action movie of Danny Phantom, who would we want to play the villain. The thing is, it'd be freakin' awesome if Danny Phantom came back for a fourth season, but I just hope he makes a live action movie to start off the fourth season but then goes back to the original animation and same voice actors like he did with Fairly Odd Parents... And Melissa also told me that she heard a rumor saying they had to make Danny and Sam break up if they made a fourth season... which made me hyperventilate but hopefully it's just a rumor...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"So, my school starts in a week, so I'll be gone for a few hours during the day. We could probably see each other at night since I work mornings." Danny told Sam. He looked over at her, who didn't look very interested in the conversation, or anything at all for that matter. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She was able to snap out of her own trance and looked at him.

"I'm fine." She answered. That was a lie.

"It's not what happened at the party a few nights ago, is it?"

"No, I'm fine." She wasn't fine. Braedon was here. _Here_. In Amity Park. Last time he was in Amity Park, he kidnapped her and Mason. Who knows what he would do next. But she couldn't tell Danny _or_ Mason. This was supposed to be their care free summer, they didn't need something to worry about. And if they knew he was here, both of them would probably kill Braedon. "I'm gonna head on home." She said, getting off the couch they were resting upon.

"Oh... okay."

"Bye." She kissed him on the cheek before exiting out of the door and out to the apartment complex parking lot. She may be crazy to say this, but maybe therapy would make her feel better.

* * *

"It was Mason." Sam began. The question was when she found out about the abuse, and this was dating back to almost three years ago, yet she still remembered it like it was yesterday. "He gave me warnings, like he never let me be alone with Braedon, or he made sure I said the right things around him, and covered for me when I didn't." She glanced up at Washington who continued to listen, her face emotionless. Sam sighed and continued.

"Then Braedon didn't bother to hide it anymore. When my mom was gone, we would get hit for every little thing, and would barely feed us."

"That must have been difficult for you." Washington piped up. Sam gave her a look.

"No, I enjoyed all the beatings I got and kept my scabs in a scrap book." She said sarcastically. She knew it was kind of cruel, but what kind of statement was that? Washington's expression didn't change.

"When did it start to get bad?" She asked. All of it was bad. But if she had to start from the beginning, she would. She remembered the first time she got it bad. _R__eally_ bad. Her and Mason went out with their friends, and they had to be back by ten. The only thing was, the car broke down.

_"Dude, fix it." Mason said, pushing Shane towards the car. Shane stumbled a bit, but regained his balance._

_"Do I look like a mechanic to you?" He asked. Sam and Mason exchanged looks, knowing this car was their last hope. Sam turned to Brett, who had his hands in his pockets, examining the car._

_"Brett?" She asked. He put his hands up defensively._

_"I'm no professional, but I'll take a look at it." He said, rounding to the hood of the car. He yanked the hood up and Shane rushed to his side, wanting to know what was wrong with his car. Sam and Mason turned to each other._

_"If this car isn't fixed soon, we're screwed." Mason said._

_"I think we have a better chance running home." Sam said._

_"Guys," Brett said, getting their attention. He shook his head and slammed the hood shut. "This car is dead."_

_"No!" Shane cried, putting his arms on the car, as if attempting to hug it. _

_"Can one of you call your parents?" Mason asked. Brett almost laughed._

_"No way, my parents don't even think I left the house." He said. Sam looked at Shane, who was too busy drowning in the sorrow of his broken car._

_"Well, we've got to go. We'll see you guys later." Sam said, pulling Mason along with her as she started to down the side walk._

_"You're just gonna walk home?" Brett asked._

_"Yup. See you later!" She shouted over her shoulder. Once they turned the corner, they broke out into a run. It was already nine fifty, and home was more then a mile away. If they pushed themselves, they could be able to make it. It was as if their minds were on auto pilot, because it seemed like it took no time to get home, but it did. Fifteen minutes to be exact. That meant they were five minutes late. _Too_ late. Mason peeked through the front door, and seeing no one, proceeded inside with Sam following._

_"I don't know where Dad is, but let's get upstairs before-" As he passed his room, he was pulled into it by big, meaty hands. Braedon. The door locked on the inside, and Mason was thrown on the floor._

_"You're late." Braedon said. Mason sighed._

_"I know."_

_"Don't you kids ever listen to me?"_

_"We do."_

_"Obviously not, since you disobeyed my orders and didn't even come home _on time_."_

_"I'm... sorry."_

_"Sorry? No. You pay with discipline." He sent Mason a swift kick to the gut, which temporarily paralyzed him, but as he saw the same leg come towards him to kick him again, he caught it. That only caused Braedon to use his other foot to stomp on Mason's abdomen. Mason immediately let go of the leg to clutch his stomach, which was a bad idea. Braedon had grabbed the nearest thing, which was Mason's lamp, and started to beat him with it. After a while, he sent one final blow to the head, and the lamp shattered to pieces. Braedon took a step back to see Mason had passed out from either the pain, or the blow to the head. Either way, now Sam had no one to protect her._

_Braedon opened the door, and Sam came running out of her room to see the damage that was done to Mason, only Braedon held her away from the door. She was only able to catch a glimpse, and that little look was enough to see._

_"Mason!"_

_"He's passed out, he can't hear you." Braedon said._

_"What did you do to him?"_

_"The same thing I'm about to do to you." He pushed her into her room just like he did to Mason, but now that there was nobody to stop him, he didn't bother in closing the door. He pushed her against the wall, sending a punch to the gut which made her want to sink to the floor, only Braedon held her up._

_"You talk tough, yet you can't take a little punch?" He tormented. He sent her another punch, this time to the head, which made her vision blurry. Through her fuzzy eyes, she could hear see him reach over and grab something, and when it connected to her back, she realized he had chosen one of her belts to beat her with. The whips came over and over, and it seemed like centuries until he finally stopped. He backed away and dropped the belt onto the floor._

_"Get yourselves cleaned up by tomorrow morning. You wouldn't want your mother to see you like this." He said as he left, his footsteps fading as he made his way down the steps. Sam could barely move, but at the sound of Mason's voice, her head snapped in his direction._

_"Sam," He started, sounding like it was extremely hard to even breathe. She was able to look across the hall way to where he was on the floor in his room. "I'm sorry." He was able to choke out before passing out again._

"Your mother must have saw the broken lamp and bruises. What happened with that?" Washington asked once the story was over.

"Braedon said him and Mason broke it while wrestling. He said he went 'too hard on Mason' and then I got in the way so we both got hurt." Sam said.

"But that couldn't be the first time that you were injured, she must have noticed something, like bruising in not so easy to hide places," Sam tried her best not to glare at the arrogant therapist. How dare she try to bring her mother into this as a bad person. To this day, her mother still didn't know about _half _the horrors that went on in that house, and it was better that way.

"Make up solves everything." Was Sam's response. Washington just nodded and wrote something down on her handy clip board, like she always did, as if that would help.

"Well, we don't have a lot of time left, but is there anything you want to talk about?" Sam thought back. She was going to regret this, but Danny made her notice something.

"Yeah, my boyfriend brought up a good point. He said that whenever we argue, I always end up, like... physically hurting him."

"And why do you think that happens?"

"...I think it goes back to the abuse. Whenever Braedon got mad, I always got a beating. Maybe it's the same thing. When Danny gets angry, which he rarely does, I automatically defend myself, because to me... anger and physical pain go together." Washington tried not to crack a smile.

"And you say therapy isn't helping you." She said, making Sam blush who just hung her head in shame.

"But how do I fix that?"

"You have to stop yourself. You know that Danny would never physically hurt you no matter what the situation is; you have to remember that the abuse is _over_, and it won't ever happen again." Well, she wasn't too sure about that. Braedon was here, and she didn't know what he was planning this time.

"Anything else?" Washington asked. Something in the back of her head told her to tell about her encounter with Braedon. Maybe Washington could report it or something, anything to get him away from her. The voice inside her head screamed. _Do it! Tell her!_

"No. Nothing else."

* * *

**Right... I have nothing to say so... I'll update next Friday :)**

**Melissa: ...I couldn't comprehend a word you just said...**

**SamXDanny: Make them break up? ...You never know MWHAHAHAHA**

**ShadowDragon357: Like father like step... daughter... Wait, no, that's not right...**

**BayDear: Just wait until later chapters, you'll shit more than bricks. SO GET EXCITED. ...I don't know what I just typed...**

**sammansonreplica: YUSH you're welcome lol**

**El Zorro: Nah, I think Danny should get crazy with the beat down and beat him OVER and OVER and... I'm getting ahead of myself...**

**DanniFenton14: Drama Bomb LOL That's a new one**

**NoOne's Twilight: Thank you :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updating early because I broke the computer and I'm on my sister's right now so... yeah...**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Sam! That's no fair! You're cheating!" Mason yelled, watching the TV screen as he watched their animated fight play out. Sam kept her attention on the television screen.

"Just because you keep losing doesn't mean I'm cheating. Maybe you're just horrible at video games." She said simply. She pressed one final button and her character kicked Mason's character so hard that the foot went right through his chest. Mason stood in shock at another loss as Sam threw her controller onto the couch.

"That's enough." She said, collapsing onto the couch as well. "Winning is exhausting." She sighed. Mason sent her a glare as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"This is weird. We live together, yet I feel like we haven't hung out in forever." He said.

"Well, it's a good thing that it's summer. Now we have two months to spend together."

"Unless you ditch me for Danny."

"Come on, it's not like I hang out with Danny _every day_." There was a knock on the door, and Sam looked over at Mason, expecting him to get it. He sighed and pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Danny. Mason looked back at Sam with an eyebrow raised.

"Really?" He questioned. She put her hands up defensively.

"Hey, I didn't plan this." She said as she got up.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." Danny told her as she approached him.

"Uhh... okay. We can go up to my room." She turned and walked up the steps with Dany following behind her. She entered her room and waited for Danny to come in as well before closing the door. "So, what's up?" She asked. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Well, I have my own apartment, you and me both have a job, I'll be going to school, you'll be going to school, and my apartment is close to both schools..."

"And?" Sam asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"And... I want to know if you wanted to move in with me."

"Oh..." She sat down next to him, looking down at her lap. "Well, I _would_, but me and Mason haven't spent time together in a while, and now that it's summer, we can do all that brotherly and sisterly stuff, most of it involving physical pain." Sam said, getting a little chuckle out of Danny. "Maybe by the end of our vacation I can."

"Right, I get it." Danny said, standing up. Sam stood up with him, twiddling her thumbs.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"No, it's _your_ choice, and I'm okay with that." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later." She followed him downstairs but he proceeded out the door and she proceeded into the living room where Mason was.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Uhh... nothing." She sat down next to him on the couch. "So, what do you want to do next?" She asked.

"We can... get four slip and slides and make one giant slip and slide in the backyard."

"Let's do it." He jumped up in excitement, yet realized something as he did.

"We don't have any slip and slides." He said, making Sam give him a look. "Whatever, I'll just buy some." He grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and exited through the door.

"Don't go overboard." She yelled out to him from the door. She sighed and sat back down on the couch, and couldn't help but think about Danny's offer. It all made sense; her job was closer to his apartment, and so was her school. Not only that, but this was the next step in their relationship, and she _wanted_ to take it. But her and Mason would be going to different colleges, and they wouldn't see much of each other. She should wait until the end of the summer to move in with Danny, it was better for all of them.

She laid down on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping through channels, finally getting comfortable until the door bell rang. She sighed, Mason probably forgot something. She opened the front door, but it wasn't Mason that was behind it.

"So you _do_ still live here " Braedon said, leaning in the doorway. She should've guessed he'd do this. He still knew where she lived, it was just a matter of time that he came here.

"Go away," She tried to close the door, but he caught it with his right hand.

"Where's Mason? I can't see my son?"

"No! Once Danny finds out you were here-"

"Oh, you mean your boyfriend, the one who was able to stop me in the first place." That stunned her. Danny was in ghost form when he was able to stop Braedon, and everything happened so fast, could he have really figured out that Danny was a ghost?

"What are you saying?" He shrugged.

"All I'm saying is, you guys are my kids, and nothing's going to keep you guys from me."

"We're _not_ your kids, and we _never_ will be." She slammed the door shut and locked it, heading straight to her room. He actually has the nerve to come here, and the worst part was, nobody was home. Braedon could have really done something terrible to her, and no one would be here to stop him. She had to get out of here, she couldn't stay knowing Braedon could come by anytime that he pleased. For some reason, Braedon was fixed on her, and she had to get away from him. She took her cell phone out and dialed Danny's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Danny... I changed my mind. I want to move in with you, and soon."

* * *

**...Not as tense as I thought it'd be...**

**SamXDanny: Exactly! I'd be SO disappointed if they ended up doing that, if they even bring it back in the first place...**

**ShadowDragon357: Yeah, I really am okay with where it was left off, but before it got cancelled, they made a movie after Phantom Planet called Phantom Fever and a few more episode I think but it got cancelled so they couldn't air it... And I don't really like the idea of a live action movie, I can't imagine any actors that could really capture the essence of the characters...**

**Melissa: That... that was the best one so far LOL I'm dying...**

**sammansonreplica: Yeah, if Danny and Sam break up and Vlad doesn't come back, I am NOT watching the fourth season, it'd just be disappointing... But that's if they really DO bring it back...**

**El Zorro: You're gonna have to read to find out...**

**DanniFenton14: Ehh... I'm not on board with the idea just yet...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Updating early because... I feel like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

After the stunt Braedon pulled on her, Sam finally decided to tell someone, but not Danny or Mason, but her therapist. Therapists were supposed to help you, right? Hopefully she would know what to do.

"So, I saw him once at a store, and then he showed up at my house. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't, so I eventually just slammed the door on him." Sam told Washington. Washington just nodded, like she always did.

"Did he threaten you in any way?" She asked.

"He just said that we were his kids and he was going to see us no matter what." Washington put her clip board down on her side table and leaned forward.

"Well Sam, unless he tried to hurt you or anything like that, I can't do anything." _Can't do anything_? She was the only one who Sam thought _could_ do something, and now she was telling her that she basically had to endure Braedon's torture?

"What do you mean you can't do anything?"

"The only thing he did was trespass, and that's not going to do any good on your part."

"We're talking about a man who _abused_ and _scarred _me, and you're saying he's going to keep harassing me as long as he doesn't _hurt_ me?" Sam was growing angrier and angrier, not only that, but she was growing scared.

"...Yes, technically."

"So you can't do anything until attacks me? So you're just going to wait around until that happens?" Sam got up and started to exit, but Washington stood up as well.

"Sam-"

"No, I'm leaving." She stormed out, not stopping until she reached the parking lot. She went straight to her car, strapping on her seat belt and starting the engine. She was angry the whole ride home, well, honestly it wasn't anger, she was just afraid, even if she didn't want to admit it. No one could help her now, and her best bet was Danny. Danny was the only one who could protect her, and without him, she would be a nervous wreck. She sighed; her life was a mess.

She got to the apartment complex and parked the car. She made her way up to the apartment that her and Danny shared now. He wasn't home at the moment for he was at school, and he wouldn't be home until night time, which worried her. Her and Danny both worked in the morning, then when she had therapy, he went to school and he still wouldn't be home until eight at night. She was vulnerable for the majority of the day, only at night with Danny is when she felt truly protected. She sighed and collapsed onto the couch, hoping that she would be able to relax for a while.

She was half asleep when someone knocked on the door. She looked at the clock; Danny shouldn't be home this early. She stood up, but was scared to answer the door. She finally looked through the peep hole to see Tucker. She sighed in relief and opened the door.

"Hey Tuck." She greeted as she let him in.

"Hey Sam," He said in confusion as he entered. "You're here today too?" He asked.

"Uhh, Danny didn't tell you?" She asked as she closed the door.

"Tell me what?"

"I moved in with Danny." Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"_Why_? I've heard you say a million times that Danny is a slob and you'd never clean up after him."

"Who says I'm cleaning up after him?" She said as she flopped onto the couch. He chuckled.

"Nice." He said as he collapsed onto the couch next to her.

"I didn't even know Danny invited you over today."

"It was a last minute thing. I think I came a little too early."

"Danny will be home in ten minutes anyway,"

"Yeah, so, anyway, I was hanging out with Mason the other day..." Tucker started, making Sam groan. Mason was probably angry at her for moving in with Danny, because not only did she spend less time with Mason, but Mason _did not_ like the fact that his little sister was alone with her boyfriend at all times.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Sam asked.

"No, he just wishes he could spend more time with you."

"But he said it in an angry way, right?"

"...Yes." She sighed and hung her head back.

"What is he so mad about?"

"You... and Danny... having sexual relations..."

"He needs to get over it. Me and Danny have been dating for two years, we can do whatever we want."

"...Ew."

"Oh, shut up." The door suddenly opened, causing Sam to jump a little, but it was only Danny. He threw his keys to the side and kicked the door closed.

"Well, I assume you found out about Sam's current living place." He said to Tucker.

"And your sex life." He added.

"What?"

"Long story." Tucker and Sam both said. Danny shrugged and kicked his shoes off before jumping onto the couch between Tucker and Sam.

"Whatever, let's just enjoy the night playing video games." He said.

"I think you mean you _losing _to me playing video games." Tucker said.

"Bring it on," Danny and Tucker both grabbed controllers and turned on the play station. They played for hours, and Sam had to warn them multiple times to keep their voices down so they wouldn't disturb the other people in the apartment building. It was eleven o'clock when Sam decided to try to sleep, even with Danny and Tucker yelling and screaming at each other.

She crawled into the bed and tried to get comfortable, but she couldn't. Even though Danny was in the other room, she needed him here. There was a window right across the room, Braedon could be able to get in through there. She may be over thinking things, but she couldn't help but be paranoid. Braedon said _nothing_ was going to stop him, and what if it was true?

She got back out of bed and peaked into the television room where Danny and and Tucker were. It looked liked Tucker was about to leave, so she hoped this wasn't disturbing their time.

"Hey Danny," She called from the bedroom doorway, getting his attention, "are you gonna come to bed?" She asked.

"Uhh, yeah, just a minute." He high fived Tucker and opened the front door. "See ya man,"

"I'll see you guys later." Tucker said as he left. Danny closed the door and locked it, making his way to his and Sam's room. They both got onto their sides of the bed, like they usually did, but this time was unusual. Sam would usually cuddle close to Danny, but this time it was different. She held onto him tight, as if her life depended on it, unlike the times when it was usually a lose hold.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Yeah... I am now."

* * *

**Awwww, how corny DX**

**drpepperdreak00: Thanks and OKAY :)**

**Melissa: I don't think fanfiction likes you...**

**Magicalghostgirl: LOLz That's what you think...**

**SamXDanny: LOL Braedon isn't going away anytime soon...**

**sammansonreplica: Yeah, definitely DX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Today was my last day of school, and my last day of being a junior. In September, I SHALL BE A SENIOR :'D**

**In bad news, I read Dipper Goes To Taco Bell... whoever reads that story and enjoys it has MENTAL PROBLEMS**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"See? We can still spend time together," Sam said as she pushed the shopping cart down the aisle. Mason sighed as he grabbed two packs of six water bottles.

"Yeah, I thought I'd spend time with you doing something _fun_, not food shopping for you and Danny." He said. She shrugged.

"It's this or nothing."

"Then I chose nothing. There's nothing I hate more than wasting an evening at a super market."

"Whatever, it's just a few things." Sam just didn't want to spend time with Mason, she wanted to find out about a few things. Braedon _did_ say he wanted to 'see' Mason. What if he was not only harassing Sam, but harassing Mason too, but he didn't want anyone to know, just like her?

"So, anything interesting happen lately?" She asked.

"Does sewing four slip and slides together to make one giant slip and slide count as interesting?"

"No."

"Oh, then no."

"Are you sure?" He shrugged, picking up toilet paper and throwing it into the cart.

"Yeah, that's about it." He seemed fine, he didn't look jumpy and paranoid like she has been lately, so she believed him.

"Okay." Seeing as they got everything they needed, they headed to check out, where they picked a line and waited patiently.

"So, how's therapy." Mason asked. She groaned.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because we wanna see if it's helping you."

"Well, it's not. It's making me feel worse." Mason sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, if it's making you feel worse, maybe you should stop going."

"I know but... I told you, Mom _and_ Danny that I would stick to it. I don't want this to all go to waste."

"It already is if it's not helping you." She shrugged as they reached the front of the line. They paid for the food and loaded the cart before heading to the parking lot. They loaded the groceries into the trunk of the car before returning the shopping cart then getting into the car themselves where they drove back to the apartment. Mason helped fill the refrigerator and cabinets with the groceries, and they relaxed on the couch when they were done.

"So, this is where you live now, huh?" Mason asked.

"Yup."

"How's life with Danny." She shrugged.

"Fine."

"Miss us?"

"Nope."

"That makes me feel better." He said sarcastically. She punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Oh, come on, I'm just kidding."

"Why are we the ones visiting you? Why can't you visit us?"

"Because I'm busy. I have work from six in the morning to two, therapy from four to five then I have to go home and take a nap, and then Danny comes home at eight and I want to spend time with him." Mason squinted his eyes.

"Is 'spend time with him' code for something?" He asked.

"Oh, God. Don't start this." He rolled his eyes as they heard keys in the door, and Danny walked in a second later.

"Oh, hey Mace." He said as he walked in.

"Having fun at school?" Mason asked.

"Tons."

"Lucky you."

"Yup." Danny sat on one of the arms of the chair and looked at Mason. "So, did you see everything in here?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you like it?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, it's cool."

"So, you approve of Sam living here?"

"Nope." Danny smiled sarcastically.

"That's what I thought." Mason stood up and stuffed his hands in his shorts pockets.

"Well, it's been fun kids, but I gotta go." He said.

"But you just got here." Sam said.

"Well, Tucker is gonna pick me up and we're gonna go bowling, so, I have to leave." He opened the door but shouted out to them before leaving, "see you later kiddies!" Danny locked the door after Mason left and sighed.

"Well, I have to take a shower. Are you gonna wait up for me?" He asked Sam.

"Sure." Of course she was going to wait up for him, she couldn't sleep without him. She didn't feel safe without him. Actually, it felt like she couldn't do anything without him.

She made her way to her and Danny's room, where she got ready for bed. It was always nighttime when she felt the most vulnerable. Braedon could get her anytime, but night is when he was most likely to strike. He always abused her and Mason at night, so it was likely that he would try to come at night. It just made sense. It was as if he thought the dark masked him.

Although she tried, she couldn't relax alone, she had to have Danny with her. She left the room and walked down the hall way to where the bathroom was, where she sat beside the door with her back against the wall. She sighed and hung her head into her knees. She felt so stupid, always counting on Danny. Her independent days were over, and now she felt more vulnerable than she ever had in her life.

Danny finally came out of the shower, clad in shorts, and tossed his towel in the nearby hamper. He noticed Sam and chuckled a bit.

"Well, when I asked for you to wait up for me, I didn't mean it to be so literal." He said. She only smiled meekly. Danny's smile slowly faded and he sighed, sitting with his back against the wall next to Sam. "What's been going on with you lately?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't get what you mean." But she did, and there was no way she was going to tell him.

"You've been acting... jumpy and just... different."

"Maybe... I'm just not used to living with you yet. I mean, it's definitely different... Especially because you're such a slob." She covered, getting another chuckle out of him.

"That's it?" He asked, getting a nod. "Are you sure?" Another nod. He patted her knee before standing up. "Okay then, as long as you're okay." He said as he walked down the hall to their bedroom. Sam watched him go inside and close the bedroom before looking down into her lap.

"Yeah... I'm fine..."

* * *

**So, review please I haven't been getting a lot lately and it's been discouraging me :( So leave a review pwease :P**

**Melissa: Something tells me you weren't very hyper this review... lol**

**SamXDanny: DAT CUDDLE SCENE... Yeah, Sam's feeling a little TOO vulnerable...**

**BayDear: Funny story about that actually. The original idea of the sequel was for Sam to get pregnant by Danny and somehow Braedon finds out and kidnaps the baby after it's born, but after talking about it to Melissa, I changed the idea.**

**Raskov: Funny you should mention that...**

**ShadowDragon357: HELL YEAH IT IS, you just wait until later chapters...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaaaand, I'm back to updating on Fridays... finally...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Even though Sam was still angry at her therapist for literally doing nothing to help her, she had to keep going to her sessions. If Danny thought it would help her, then she would keep going, until she had to renew the contract that is. Although it did seemed like Washington didn't even care about her, but maybe that's how it's supposed to be; Sam wasn't a therapist, she didn't know how this all worked.

"I'm surprise to see you back," Washington said. Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, well, everyone wants me to come back, especially my boyfriend, so..." She said.

"Your boyfriend must mean a lot to you."

"Well... yeah, I mean, he means a lot to me and I guess I mean a lot to him, and if he thinks this is for the best, then I trust him." Washington only smiled, but this smile was different. It wasn't one of those emotional smiles where she smiled out of joy, it looked like a smile of menace.

"Well, let's get started then."

"Great." She said sarcastically.

"Let's get down to business. Sam, what would your worst fear be?" Wow, where to start. Maybe Braedon finding her, beating her, or going to far and killing her.

"My step dad."

"Yes, and what about him causes you to fear him?" Maybe the little fact that he beat her and Mason pretty much everyday for every little thing.

"He beat me... and he scarred me, physically _and_ mentally."

"What was the event that caused you to fear him the most?" Sam physically and visually shuddered.

_"You're sure your parents are okay with me coming over?" Brett asked as him and Sam walked up to her house._

_"Actually, they're not okay with it. But they're not home, so who cares?" Sam answered as she stepped up to the door with her keys. She unlocked the door and opened the door, peaking in to make sure Braedon wasn't home, but instead she saw Mason. "Hey Mace," She said as her and Brett came in. Mason looked up from his spot on his couch._

_"He better be gone before Dad comes home." He said. Brett looked over at Sam._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"He hates you." She covered; she didn't want Brett to know the_ real _reason.__ Brett looked at her before shrugging._

_"Understandable."_

_"We're just gonna do homework, if you don't trust me, you can pop in whenever you want and check on us." Sam informed Mason as her and Brett creeped up the stairs._

_"Will do." Mason called to them. When they entered the upstairs hallway, Sam threw her backpack into her room, the backpack getting there before she did._

_"I hope there was nothing valuable in there." Brett said, making Sam gave him a look._

_"If there _was_,__ why would I throw it in the first place? Use that noggin Brett." She said as she knocked on his head, making him chuckle._

_"Okay, I guess I deserved that. Come on, this homework isn't going to get itself done."_

_"I could only wish."_

_Downstairs, Mason was on the couch in their living room watching television. He was enjoying his time relaxing until he heard a car pull into the drive way. He looked out the window to see Braedon coming out of his car; He was home early. He barely had time to react until he opened the door and came in. Braedon looked at Mason, who had a terrified look on his face, but he wasn't terrified for himself, he was terrified for Sam._

_"What?" Braedon asked._

_"Uhh... can you do me a favor?" Mason started._

_"What?"_

_"We need more cereal, do you think you can go to the store and get some?" Braedon gave him an incredulous look._

_"Get your own goddamn cereal, you have a license." Well, it was worth a try. He was about to go upstairs, but Mason moved from the living room and blocked the entrance to the stairs._

_"Wait, I need to tell you something," Mason tried. Braedon eyed him suspiciously._

_"Why are you stalling me?"_

_"I'm not stalling you,"_

_"Then move." He took Mason by the shoulders and tossed him aside, making his way up the stairs. Mason grabbed his ankle and tripped him, but that only made Braedon angrier. He pushed Mason back, sending him down the stairs where he reached the bottom, lying in a ball of pain. Braedon reached the top of the stairs where he proceeded to Sam's room, where he saw Brett and Sam._

_"Oh shit..." Sam groaned, knowing she was about to enter a world of pain. Braedon looked at Brett sternly._

_"Get out." Was all he said._

_"Yessir." Brett muttered, gathering his things and hurrying out the room. Braedon looked at Sam, who only cowered away from him in fear._

_"Do you know what you just did? You just broke my _most important_ rule."_

_"Braedon, we were just doing homework,"_

_"It doesn't matter! You disobeyed me harlot," He looked calm on the outside, but that just meant he was that much angrier on the inside. The anger in his eyes and the menacing tone his voice was harsh. "Now I'll _teach_ you to follow my rules," He growled. He reached into his back pocket and took out the pocket knife he always carried around. The edge was sharp and taunting, and Sam could already feel the pain as he stepped closer to her._

Sam stopped and crossed her arms over her legs.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," She said, looking away.

"But you were doing so good," Washington said.

"Yeah, well, now I'm not. I'm done talking about it."

"Just keep going, it's okay." Sam turned back to her, eyeing her.

"Why are you forcing me to do something I don't want to do? You're my therapist, aren't you supposed to make me feel _better_, not worse?"

"I was... just encouraging you to go on since you were doing so well. If you don't want to go on, then that's fine." Sam stopped glaring at her and nodded.

"Okay then."

Sam left the therapist's torn. She hated that memory, and most of all, she hated retelling it. All she wanted to do was get home and see Danny; he always made her feel better. Too bad that even when she got home, she still had a lot of time before Danny came home. She went into their bedroom and tried to take a nap to pass the time, but that haunting memory kept replaying in the back of her mind. She sighed and sat back up in the bed, but the doorbell rang, forcing her to get up. She opened the door, and immediately regretted not looking through the peep hole first. Braedon had a pleasant smile on his face, just like the little smart ass he was.

"Nice place, but it's really easy to find." He said.

"Why can't you just _go away_? This is harassment, and once Danny finds out-"

"You're not going to tell him." Braedon interrupted. "If you had any intention on telling him, you would have already, and I wouldn't be here," he smiled menacingly, "but here I am."

"How do you keep finding me?"

"I know people." Was that supposed to mean something? "I know a lot more than you think Sam."

"Are you threatening me?" He shrugged.

"You can call it whatever you want." He must really feel protected if he thought he could just come up to her whenever he wanted and harass her like this. She couldn't help but feel suspicious about it. All of a sudden Braedon stepped back and looked down the hall way. "Well, it's been fun, but I have to go." He smiled again. "I'll see you later." He walked down the hall way, and Sam watched until he was visually gone to shut the door. How was he able to keep finding her? And what did he mean by he 'knew people'? The door opened again, startling Sam, and Danny came inside and yawned, throwing his keys aside.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said back. He looked at her.

"You okay?" No, she wasn't. Braedon found her. _Again._ She couldn't stay here in Amity Park anymore, or he'd _always _find her, no matter where she went.

"Yeah. ...I'm just going to make a phone call, I'll be right back." She headed to her and Danny's room where she picked up her cell phone and dialed a familiar number to her. She got right to the point as soon as he picked up.

"Hi Dad... I was wondering, do you think it would be okay if I visited you for a while?"

* * *

**DAT FLASHBACK**

**Remember Brett from the last story... No? ...Okay.**

**Melissa: We don't have Dumpty Humpty, but I have Marianas Trench :D It was freakin' AWESOME AHFOERROGHPR :D... That is literally all I can say about the concert, it was just... ANOFOERBGFOIGB :DDDDDDDDD**

**SamXDanny: Well, high school ends early for regents and stuff, so yeah. And I don't know, the original was too complicated, that would require going through Sam's pregnancy and stuff... I had an idea to make it two parts, where part one ends with people finding out that Sam was pregnant then part two could start with the kid already born, and it was gonna be looong even with two parts, so I chucked the idea and went with this one.**

**ShadowDragon357: LOLz Sorry, I don't do THAT type of scenes. And we'll see what happens...**

**El Zorro: HA I think everyone wants Danny to kill him at this point**

**BayDear: Wait... are you saying I write like a fourteen year old?... FUCK**

**sammansonreplica: Yeah, you might like it... but Mason doesn't... Danny + Sam + apartment = grumpy Mason LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Updating early because... I'm bored... and I still don't know if I passed any of my regents so I'm not gonna be able to relax until I FIND OUT **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Hey Mom," Sam started, making her way into the living room. She had decided to talk to her mother and Mason about her trip first, just to let them know where she was going to go and that she would be fine... At least that's what she hoped.

"Yes Sam?" Pam asked. Sam sat down on the floor in front of Pam's spot on the couch. Mason walked in and stood against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he listened.

"Well, I was thinking about going to see Dad." She said.

"Ew. Why?" Pam said, making Mason burst out in laughter. Sam rolled her eyes at both their reactions.

"Because he's my father and I haven't seen him in three years. The closest I got is calling."

"But he lives all the way in Ohio,"

"So? I'll drive."

"You're going alone?" Mason asked.

"No, I wanted Danny to go with me." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course. And how long are you planning on staying?"

"I don't know, a few weeks." Pam gave her a look.

"A few _weeks_?" She questioned.

"I think a few weeks should make up for a few years, don't you think?" Sam said. Pam only rolled her eyes. She may not be on good terms with Jeremey, but he was Sam's father, and she should be able to see him even if they weren't married anymore.

"Whatever you think, darling," Was her reply.

"So, you agree that I should go?"

"Mmhmm."

"Sweet." Sam stood up and made her way to the kitchen where Mason moved from his spot on the wall and followed behind her.

"Wait Sam, does Jeremey know what happened?" He asked.

"He knows about the abuse, he just doesn't know about the _event_, if you know what I mean."

"I do. ...Does he know about Danny?"

"What _about_ Danny?" Mason gave her a dead panned look.

"Uhh, the _obvious_ one. Does he know he's half ghost?" He asked more quietly.

"No, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"As soon as possible." She looked at her watch. "I should probably go tell Danny, he should be getting home soon."

"Good luck." She hopped into her car and strapped on her seatbelt before starting the engine. It only took fifteen minutes to get from her mom's house to the apartment complex. She headed inside and into the elevator to the third floor where she walked down the hall way to her apartment. She stuck her key in the door and opened it, seeing Danny wasn't home yet. She looked behind her in the hall way and quickly went inside. This was the problem. Feeling alone and defenseless. She had to go to Ohio; Braedon _wasn't_ there.

She made her way into her room and took out her suit case, the same suit case she used to move in here, and now she was leaving. It felt a little ironic. She packed everything she needed; clothes, money, toiletries. The only thing missing was Danny. She dragged her suit case to the living room, where at the same time, Danny entered the apartment. He looked at the suit case before looking at Sam.

"Going somewhere?" He joked nervously, well, any sight of her with a suit case made him nervous.

"I'm... going to see my dad in Ohio for a while." She said. Danny stared at her as he watched her grip her suitcase.

"Why?" He asked. She wasn't about to tell him why, he couldn't know. More of the fact that if Danny actually _knew_, he would surely kill Braedon.

"It's just... something I got to do, and I haven't seen him in a while. It won't be that long."

"So you're just gonna get up and leave?"

"You can come, too."

"I can't just leave. I have a job, and I can't leave my school, and I just can't leave the apartment, they'll evict us and give it away to someone else." Wait, he _didn't_ want to go? Sam _needed_ him to come with her, just in case Braedon was able to find her. Not only that, but he was her boyfriend, she always wanted him there with her.

"Are you saying you're not going?" She asked.

"No. I can't." Well, that wasn't stopping her. Braedon knew where she lived, and he knew where her old house was as well. She couldn't stay here knowing Braedon could come anytime he wanted. As much as it pained her to leave Danny, she had to protect herself. She grabbed her suit case and started for the door.

"Well, I'm going." Danny rushed over to her and put a hand on the door, preventing her from opening it.

"Do you even know how long you're going to be there for? I'm not letting you be away from me for God knows how long."

"This would all be easier if you just came."

"Unless you want to come back homeless, then no." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Why are you going now? Can't you wait a few more days?"

"Why does it matter? You can't go any way, I'd be waiting around for no reason." She turned towards the door, but Danny asked a question that hurt her, inside and out.

"Do you hate me or something?" He asked. The question was so sincere, she could have cried, as if he honestly believed that she was doing this to hurt him. She turned back around, shaking her head.

"Of course not. I just want to visit my dad."

"You're leaving in such a rush; I find that hard to believe." The pity inside her turned to anger. Just because she was leaving, didn't mean she was doing it to hurt Danny, yet that was what he was convinced she was trying to do. Didn't he know her better?

"Fine, if you believe that, then I'll just leave." Without another word, she exited through the door. Honestly on the inside, she was upset, angry and hurt. She hoped she would be able to manage in Ohio with her dad, even if Danny wasn't going to be there with her. But as long as Braedon wasn't there, she'd be safe, and she'd have nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Where's the 'Ohhh' cat from Puss in Boots when you need him...**

**Oh no, a Danny and Sam fight... and now she's leaving... what's gonna happen? I KNOW. BUT YOU DON'T. HA.**

**ShadowDragon357: I hope this chapter answered all your questions, but I'll answer them if they didn't anyway. Sam says that she calls him, but not very often, and she says he knows about the abuse but not _the event, _where she is referring to how she got her scars. Maybe Mason and Danny will catch on to her leaving... or maybe they won't... you never know...**

**NoOne's Twilight: Yeah, that was her ex boyfriend. I mentioned him briefly, and I didn't think anyone would catch that lol**

**BayDear: Nah, I wasn't actually serious about that lol I mean, I think I write pretty well for my age, I would think people would think I'm in the age range of 14-16**

**SamXDanny: Hmm, you can't keep thinking that everything has a happy ending...**

**Melissa: OH GOD How hyper were you this time? LOL And really? Bread on? Great, now everytime I eat bread, I think of Braedon. YOU RUINED BREAD FOR ME**

**Meg . Caley: ...I don't think this chapter had much DxS fluff at all lol Sorry**

**sammansonreplica: LOL yeah, TRUE DAT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Umm... where did you guys go? I am getting a serious decline of views and reviews... so I assume I'm writing horribly... If that's the case then sorry, I'll get back on it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

It took a few days to get to Ohio, but the car sickening ride was worth it just to see her dad's ecstatic face when he saw her from the moment he opened his front door. She was able to dump her suit case in the room she was staying in and look around the house that she hadn't seen until this moment. It was small, but it was just him, so it made sense.

"Like it?" Jeremey asked as they sat at the island in his kitchen.

"Yeah, it's nice." She said. "But why Ohio? Was your life long dream to become a hick?" He gave her a look. It may have been a while since he saw her, but she was still the same, and that's what he appreciated.

"It's peaceful out here, unlike Amity Park, where ghost attacks were frequent." Sam bit her lip.

"Right..."

"So, how is everybody? Your mom, Mason?"

"They're fine."

"How's Danny and Tucker?" She shrugged.

"Fine."

"Did they find out what they want to do?"

"Danny wants to be an auto mechanic, he already started his trade school."

"Good for him." He gave her a look. "What about you?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe an Environmentalist."

"That suits you." With all this talk about Danny, she couldn't help but to think about where they were when she left. They were both really pissed at each other, and with her father and her mother's unsuccessful marriage, it was hard to believe love lasted, and she just had to ask Jeremey.

"Dad... why did you leave Mom?"

"Because if I stayed, I would have just yelled at your mother all day." Sam shook her head.

"I don't get it. You were married for years, why get a divorce all of a sudden?" Jeremey sighed and leaned on the counter.

"Some people just fall out of love. Maybe we weren't meant to be from the beginning but didn't see that until now." Jeremey raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you asking me this? Are you and Danny alright?" Sam shrugged.

"I don't know." She said.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"He got really pissed off when he found out I was leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I told him the day I was leaving, and he didn't appreciate that very much."

"You'll figure it out." He looked at his watch and stepped over to the closet to get his coat. "Well, I have to get to work,"

"Wait, can't I go with you? Can't I do something over there?"

"Sam, this is a business job. As much as I'd like you to come with me, I doubt my boss will like it." He kissed her on the head and opened the front door. "I'll see you later." As soon as he shut that front door, Sam felt completely vulnerable. Even though she knew Braedon wasn't here, she still hated to be alone. She went back to her room and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Danny's number. She already tried calling him when she first arrived here and he didn't pick up, which wasn't surprising since the last time she saw him, they weren't exactly on the same page. Yet again when she called, he didn't pick up. She sighed and threw her cell phone onto the bed. She'd just have to rely on herself, something she hadn't been doing for a while.

* * *

Mason and Tucker cruised down the high way, yet they were bored out of their skulls. Who knew their summer vacation would be such a bore. If they ever went out, all they would do was go bowling, they haven't really done anything else. They decided to stop by at Danny's, and hoped he would have an idea on what to do and join them. They pulled into the apartment complex and saw his car in the parking lot, which meant he was home. They got to the third floor and banged on his door, only for a rather depressed looking Danny to open it.

"Whoa dude, you don't look so good." Tucker said. All Danny did was roll his eyes and go back into the living room where he sat on the couch. Mason and Tucker looked at each other before entering the apartment and closing the door after themselves.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Mason asked.

"Everything." Was Danny's reply. "Sam left."

"Just to see her dad."

"No, you don't understand. We got into a fight right before she left, and... I don't think we're together anymore." Mason and Tucker looked at each other in shock.

"Wait, what? There is _no_ way you and Sam broke up. Sam's heart-and-soul in love with you." Mason said.

"Not anymore. She was so pissed at me when she left, I honestly thought she was going to slap me for the things I kept saying to her." Tucker went into the kitchen and pulled Danny's cell phone off the counter, seeing the front screen was blinking. He opened the phone and checked his calls.

"Well, she called you twice." He said, throwing the phone at Danny. He barely caught it and put it on the side table.

"Yeah, probably to curse me out." He said.

"Come on dude, you're Sam's everything." Mason said.

"Then she wouldn't have left. She didn't even tell me she was leaving until five minutes before she was going to leave, then she comes up with an excuse saying that she wanted me to go with her? If that were true, she would have warned me in advance so I could take off work and plan what days I could go so I wouldn't miss school. ...Maybe it was something I did."

"Danny, she's not running away from you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You and I both know she's usually running _towards_ you. You're basically her other half."

"Actually, she has told me that Tucker is my other half." Mason rolled his eyes.

"Whatever... What I meant to say was, you're basically her soul mate. And come on, Sam's messed up in the head, she doesn't think clearly sometimes." Danny ran a hand through his hair and fell backwards onto the couch without a word. Tucker stepped up and took him by the feet, dragging him off the couch.

"Come on Danny, get dressed. We were thinking about going to a club, you should come with us." He said. Danny groaned and fell onto the floor.

"I don't feel like doing anything."

"If you don't come with us I will tell Mason how many sexual encounters you and Sam had."

"Fine! Fine, I'll go." He sighed and stood up, walking down the hall way to get to his room. Mason raised an eyebrow and looked at Tucker.

"Why do you know that?" He asked.

"I know too many things about those two." Was Tucker's reply. Inside Danny's room, he had chosen blue and white plaid shorts with a plain, white T shirt and a black sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, yet he still came out of the room looking not so happy at both Mason and Tucker.

"Hey look, Sam taught you had to dress." Mason joked. Danny shot him an unsatisfied look and slipped his grey Levi's high canvas sneakers on and grabbed his cell phone.

"I'm already coming with you, don't push it." They got into the car and it didn't take long to get to the club, which Danny was not happy about. He _d__id not_ like being in crowded, loud places with most likely annoying teenagers, unless it was a concert. This was a club for ages seventeen to nineteen, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Mason parked the car in the parking lot and they all got out of the car.

"We're here." He said. Danny groaned.

"This sucks." He said.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it." Tucker tried.

"I'll knock it any way." They entered the club, but while Mason and Tucker decided to break away and go on on their own, Danny took one of the tables and sat there. He didn't want to do anything, he didn't even want to be here, he just wanted to go home. It was barely a half an hour into the night when someone had approached Danny. It was a girl about his age, with blond hair and bright blue eyes, even in the dimly lit club, and she sat down in one of the chairs next to Danny.

"Is this your first time here?" She asked, as if she always knew him.

"Yeah, and it sucks." She laughed.

"It's not _that_ bad."

"It kind of is." She smiled and took one of his hands.

"You should come dance with me."

"No thanks, I have a girlfriend."

"No he doesn't." Tucker seemed to come out of nowhere, and Danny jerked forward in surprise. He turned around to see Tucker leaning over him. "You and Sam broke up."

"Well, I don't-"

"Go on and have some fun Dan," Tucker interrupted.

"No, Tucker, I'm trying to say-" He felt his cell phone go off in his pocket and he dug to pull it out, and saw Sam was calling. "Dude, leave me alone, Sam is calling," He saw Mason walk by, and Mason saw him with the girl also and shouted out to him.

"Go for it Danny!" Danny just shook his head and got up from the table, quickly making his way out the club to answer the call. He pressed the accept button and put the cell phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Danny... I didn't think you'd answer, I called twice." Sam said.

"I was... busy." Busy? More like mourning.

"I just wanted to ask you... You can still come, if you want. I'll be here for a while so you have time to plan everything and come here."

"Yeah, well, you should have thought of that before."

"Danny, come on, I was just thinking quick; I couldn't wait. I miss you, I want you here with me."

"Why?"

"Why are you being so aggressive? So what? I left just to see my dad, it's not like I broke up with you." He sighed and leaned against the outside wall of the club.

"With the things you said, it sure felt like you did."

"I don't _want_ to break up with you. I had to _drive_ to Ohio, I wanted to do it soon before I changed my mind." Danny chuckled.

"Still the same extremely lazy girl I know." He said, making her laugh.

"So... are we good?" He smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, we're good." During their quiet moments, Sam could hear all the ruckus coming from the club.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Uhh... I may or may not be at a club."

"Why?"

"It wasn't my choice, Mason and Tucker dragged me here."

"You know what's better than being at a club with Tucker and Mason? Being in Ohio with me." He laughed.

"No."

"It was worth a shot. I got to go, I love you."

"I love you, too." He hung up the phone, still amused at Sam's attempt, yet he didn't know why she wanted him there. To him, she wanted him there just because she missed him, but to Sam, she _needed_ him there. But he'll never know that.

* * *

**Danny goin' CLUBBIN'... am I the only one who can never see Danny going to a club? lol**

**Melissa: STAHP IT. NO CUPCAKES. NO BREAD. NO DIPPER GOES TO TACO BELL. Just NO. D:**

**sammansonreplica: Huh, I never looked at it that way. That's a good interpretation. :)**

**BayDear: LOL Yeah, but who knows if she needs any saving? Everything would be okay in Ohio... but it wouldn't be angst if that were the case ;)**

**SamXDanny: You should be worried... you should be VERY worried... just saying...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, remember my story Risen? Well, I finally started writing the sequel to it, so if I ever get that done, I'll post it in October again.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Dad, why do old people like to golf?" Sam asked. Jeremey sighed and leaned on his golf club, looking at Sam who was all comfy inside the golf cart.

"_You're_ the one who wanted to come with me, don't act all snotty about it." He said. Sam shrugged and hung her head back, yet still watched him. He lined his club with the golf ball and brought the club up.

"Don't throw your back out!" Sam shouted. Jeremey dropped the club and looked back at Sam.

"Why are you so aggressive?" He asked, making Sam shrug. He sighed and put his golf club into his bag before making his way over to the driver's side of the golf cart and getting seated beside Sam. He looked at her, who only ignored his gaze and looked down at her feet. "I know I wasn't there for you during the abuse... Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. I'm always angry... Take it from Danny, I beat him."

"Do you really?"

"Apparently," She shook her head, getting back on the topic. "But seriously Dad, I'm fine. I've been going to a therapist,"

"But you're here..."

"I told her I was taking a little vacation, she knows," He nodded and turned the golf cart on. "You're not going to finish your game?" Sam asked.

"No, let's go back home." After returning the golf cart and golfing materials, they headed back to Jeremey's. Sam had only been here for almost two weeks and she had already started to call Jeremey's house 'home'. It made sense after all, she _did_ feel safe there. Sam got inside the house and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Honestly Dad, Ohio is a Hickville," She said.

"Ohio has farms and animals, and you like those." He said.

"Don't turn me into a country hick,"

"I'm not, I'm just saying Ohio is nature and you like nature. Why don't you take a walk?" She moved her head to look at him.

"Really?"

"Go ahead. The door's open." She stood back up and headed for the door.

"Fine. I'll probably be back in five minutes anyway." She walked out the door and stayed on the side walk. Honestly, she kind of felt guilty. Her dad thought she was mad at him because of the abuse? If he were there it wouldn't have made a difference, she wouldn't have told him about it, thus, he wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway. She really missed Danny right about now, no amount of grass fields or farm animals could take her mind off him. To her, Danny was her greatest protection, even though she left. It wasn't her fault, she _had_ to leave since Braedon was there, so she felt safer here. She just hoped she had the guts to go back to Amity Park. She felt her cell phone go off in her pocket, she took it out to see Danny was calling, and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Babe,"

"Hey _babe_? You only call me that when you're being sentimental, what's going on in Ohio, is it turning you soft?" He jested.

"The only thing it's turning me into is a country hick."

"Funny. So, I take it you're having fun over there?" He asked.

"My dad made me go on a nature walk, which is basically a walk around the block, so yeah, tons of fun." She said sarcastically.

"Don't have _too_ much fun,"

"Like what, tip a cow over?" He chuckled.

"I hope your dad is enjoying you're sarcastic, dry humor." He fired back. She giggled and looked ahead on the sidewalk, but what she saw terrified her, making her stop in her tracks and her breath fall short. For a split second, she thought she saw Braedon at the end of the sidewalk, but as quickly as she saw him, he disappeared. It was impossible that he was here though, she must be paranoid. "Sam?" Danny asked.

"What?" She asked, recollecting herself from that, hopefully, illusion.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." She wanted to get back to Jeremey's fast, to feel safe again. But the only person that made her feel truly safe was Danny, and he was all the way back in Amity Park. She turned around and started to walk home, picking up the pace.

"Are you sure you don't want to come here?" She asked him.

"...I'll think about it."

"Which is just another way to say no."

"Not necessarily." She finally made it to Jeremey's house, and she sighed in relief as she rushed inside. Home safe. For now.

"Well, you seem pretty set on staying where you are."

"Because I am. Look, I got to go."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I've got to get to school. Bye, I love you."

"Love you, too." She sighed as she hung up, making Jeremey look up from the couch in the living room.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Jake, from State Farm."

"Funny."

"I try." She sat down next to Jeremey on the couch in his living room. He looked at her before turning the volume on the television down and turning to her.

"Look, I've been meaning to ask you something," He started.

"Okay,"

"Do you like it here? Honestly?" She shrugged.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"Would you want to stay here for a while longer?" She knew what he was asking. He wanted her to move here with him, but she couldn't do that.

"But Dad, what about college?"

"They have a great college here, I don't see the problem." There _was_ a problem though. Sam lived with Danny back in Amity Park, and she didn't want to leave. Yet, it was tempting to stay, because Braedon was far, far away from here... but so was Danny.

"Dad, I _just_ moved in with Danny, I don't want to leave him hanging. And besides, I've already accepted and gotten the stuff I need for my college back at home." Jeremey raised an eyebrow.

"You moved in with Danny?"

"Uhhh... What? No..." She said. He gave her a look, and she dropped her defense. "Okay, yes." He rolled his eyes.

"That's perfect." He said sarcastically.

"What? If we break up, God forbid, I can just move back in with Mason and Mom."

"Or Jake from State Farm."

* * *

**Wow, I actually ended on a comedic note for once... weird... I know there's not a lot to review about, but I hope you guys will try...**

**Zinnia99: Well, he can't really go to Ohio 'cause of his reasons... It's not like he doesn't want to, his life is just tight right now.**

**SamXDanny: I wouldn't ACTUALLY make them break up lol I just kept saying that for anticipation :)**

**ShadowDragon357: Well, it's not like they wanted Danny to sleep with her, they just wanted him to try to have a good time and cheer him up. And I mean, this is Tucker and Mason, they're not the sharpest tools in the shed lol**

**Melissa: I think you need to calm down about his boxers lol And if I made her Paulina, he would have rejected her right away, Tucker too, so, yeah...**

**DaChloeZ: LOL Sulk in the corner with Danny? You mean go to a club THEN sulk in the corner. lol**

**BayDear: Hmm... very good prediction. lol ;)**

**sammansonreplica: Yeah, but Sam's mind doesn't work that way lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys! My band finally covered Remember by Ember. The link is on my profile if you wanna check it out... SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION**

**But yeah, I'm updating early because I'm supposed to be away all weekend.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Danny got home from school, and as soon as he did, he went into his room and pulled out a suit case. He dialed a number on his cell phone and held it between his ear and shoulder as he went into his closet, pulling out clothes and packing them in his suit case. The other end finally clicked on and the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Manson." Danny greeted.

"Hello Daniel, how are you?"

"Great, what about you?"

"Likewise. What's going on?"

"Well, Sam wants me to come to Ohio, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first."

"Wait, you're coming?"

"I'm planning to."

"You're welcome to stay here with us if that's what you're wondering. She's been talking about you all this time, she'll be glad you're coming." He had to smile about that. It was good to know he wasn't _completely_ off her mind. "When will you be getting here?"

"I should be arriving tomorrow, probably two in the morning and I'm only staying until Monday morning."

"That's barely four days."

"Yeah, but I can't miss school and I don't want to take too many days off work."

"Okay, which airport will you be at, do you need to be picked up?"

"Uhhh..." Actually, Danny wasn't taking a plane, and he wasn't driving either. He was flying, via ghost powers, but he couldn't tell that to Jeremey. He'd just fly to an airport that was nearest to his house and make it look like he had gotten off a plane. "Yeah, I'll text you when I get off the plane."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Thanks." He hung up and sighed, seeing it was already eight at night. He'd better start flying now if he wanted to get to Ohio by two in the morning. But man, oh, man is this going to be a long travel.

* * *

Danny was drained of his ghost energy when he finally arrived at the airport, it made him physically tired, but at least he was here. He waited outside where Jeremey picked him up and drove him back to his house. It was weird, with all this land and open fields and animals, he thought Sam would actually enjoy it here. They arrived at Jeremey's house, and Jeremey turned off the car as Danny got his suit case out of the back seat. Jeremey took his keys out as they approached the front door.

"Just be quiet when you come in, Sam's probably sleeping." He warned. Danny nodded.

"Okay." Yet as soon as Jeremey opened the door, Danny barely had enough time to put his suit case down before Sam came running down the hall way and tackled him in a hug.

"I don't think she's sleeping." Danny said. "You waited up for me? I've never seen you sacrifice sleep for _anything_," He said to her as she pulled away from him.

"I'm just that noble." She jested.

"Come on Sam, I'm sure Danny is very tired from the plane ride. Let him sleep." Jeremey said.

"Where am I sleeping?" Danny asked. Jeremey looked over at Sam who pointed to herself. Jeremey gave in and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, go with Sam. But if I hear anything going on, you're both dead." He warned. Sam grabbed Danny's hand and lead him down the hall way until they turned into the room she was staying in. Danny put his suit case in one of the corners of the room as Sam closed the door.

"So," She began, "you didn't take a plane, did you?" She asked.

"Hell no. I hate planes."

"How long did it take you to get here?"

"Six hours... It was horrible."

"Aww, poor baby." She mocked. He took his shirt off and jumped into the bed, pulling the covers up to him.

"I'm going to sleep, don't bother me." He mumbled.

"You don't have to be all cranky about it." He sat up and looked at her.

"Don't blame this on me. All my ghost energy is drained just from flying here." He said, starting to get a bit agitated, not only from lack of ghost energy, but from lack of sleep. Sam gripped his bangs and tugged his forehead to hers, shooting him daggers even if they were millimeters apart.

"If you care about your precious ghost energy so much, maybe you shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"...Sam... Remember what we talked about the night of the party?" He asked hesitantly. Sam realized he was referring to how she always attacked him when he was starting to get angry, and immediately let go.

"I'm sorry... I... didn't realize I was doing it." She said, feeling quite ashamed. He opened the covers for her, allowing her to get next to him.

"I guess it's partially my fault for getting worked up over something that was kind of pointless. I'm just saying, you'd be cranky too if you flew for six hours straight."

"Try driving here, it took even longer."

"I was wondering, how _was_ that?"

"Ugh, I'll tell you in the morning. Sleep is very precious to me." He scoffed.

"You're telling me."

It was well in the after noon when the both of them woke. It was almost two o'clock after they had gotten dressed and ready for the day, well, evening. Danny yawned and entered the kitchen with Sam behind him.

"Where's your dad?" He asked.

"Work." She answered. Danny moved to sit at the island in the kitchen.

"Just saying, he is going to make the _best_ father in law." He said. Sam turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, we're not married."

"It's only a matter of time."

"Should I be expecting something soon?"

"I never said _how much_ time." She shook her head and went to the fridge.

"Whatever, you're confusing me."

"So, what time will your dad be home?" She shrugged.

"It varies, but usually around this time."

"What, doesn't have a schedule?" Sam took the carton of orange juice from out of the fridge and sat across from him at the island.

"Are you obsessed with my dad or something? I think _he's_ the one you wanna marry." Danny laughed and attempted to tap the carton as she drank it to make it spill, but she moved right before he could reach her. It was then that Jeremey walked in, throwing his jacket aside and joining them in the kitchen. "Hey Dad." Sam greeted.

"Did you two just wake up?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"You're not going to be able to sleep tonight then."

"We're not five... But Sam is on the inside." Danny said.

"I don't deny it." Sam said.

"Well Sam, do you think I can borrow your boyfriend for a minute?" Jeremey asked. Danny looked at Sam.

"He's going to bring me to an abandoned area and kill me... I knew it." He jested.

"No, I wanted to pick up fire wood and we can have a bonfire later on." Jeremey said.

"We can gather around the fire, do an ancient ritual, then sacrifice Danny by throwing him in... I like it." Sam said, making Danny shoot her a look.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, Daniel," Jeremey said, walking back to the door. Sam quickly realized what was going on, they'd leave and she'd soon be alone. Again.

"Wait, both of you are going? You're gonna leave me alone?" She asked. Danny looked back at her.

"Why? Is that a problem to you?" He asked.

"Uhh... no." She would have to lie. Once again. He would get suspicious if he found out she was scared to be alone, she had to pretend she was fine with it.

"Okay. We'll be back in a short while." Danny said as they both headed out the door.

"Great." She said to herself sarcastically as she closed the front door. She kept telling herself that they'd be back soon to make herself feel better. All she had to do was keep herself busy to get her mind off being alone until they came back. She was heading into the living room when someone knocked on the door. She sighed, assuming one of them forgot something, but when she opened the door, the last person she expected to see was standing there.

"Miss Washington?" Sam asked, shocked. Why was her therapist here? She lived in Amity Park, why was she all the way out here in Ohio?

"Where's your little boyfriend?" Washington asked, but it wasn't her voice, it was a voice that she hadn't heard in a _long_ time, but she knew who it was.

"Spectra." It all made sense now, why she always felt uncomfortable around her, why she always felt _miserable_. It was because she wasn't a real therapist, it was Spectra, and she was sucking the happiness out of her.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to get back at your stupid boyfriend, and what better way than to destroy you? And I found someone who wanted the same thing I wanted; Revenge." Spectra moved out from the door way, and Sam saw Braedon standing behind her, arms behind his back.

"And so we meet again." He said, a pleasant smile on his face. She didn't know if it were from the overwhelming feeling of shock, or if Spectra was doing something to her, but Sam all of a sudden started to feel woozy, and started to go black, and as she did, she saw Spectra morph back into her true form, saying one last thing that portrayed her worst fear.

"No one's here to protect you anymore."

* * *

**_ "We can gather around the fire, do an ancient ritual, then sacrifice Danny by throwing him in... I like it."_ That's actually my favorite line from the whole chapter lol**

**Zinnia99: Okay, NOW I can confirm that Sam really was being stalked lol**

**SamXDanny: Well, what do you know, Danny came, just in time for Sam to be kidnapped D:**

**ShadowDragon357: You got that right ;)**

**Melissa: ...Are you on some new medication that I should know about? Seriously, your hyper rants are concerning me lol**

**sammansonreplica: I feel like the only humor Sam actually has IS sarcastic lol **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I know I was SUPPOSED to go away last week, but it got moved to this week I think, so I'm updating early. ALSO BUTCH HARTMAN IS AT COMIC CON IN CALIFORNIA AND SAYS HE HAS A DP ANNOUNCEMENT SO I'VE BEEN WAITING IN SOOO MUCH ANTICIPATION TO FIND OUT WHAT HE SAID**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Danny and Jeremey were only gone for twenty minutes, but they came back to the house where they left the wood in the backyard. Danny sighed as he and Jeremey entered the house where Danny half expected Sam to come out of hiding to join him, but when she didn't, he thought she had maybe fallen asleep, which wasn't surprising. He looked in her room, expecting to find her asleep in her bed, but she wasn't there. He scoped the whole house, but she didn't seem to be here.

"Hey Mr. Manson, did Sam mention going anywhere?" Danny asked Jeremey.

"No, not to me..." Something was definitely wrong here. Sam wouldn't take off without telling him, and she would at least shoot him a text. Danny just had to buy some time to figure out what was going on.

"Actually," Danny started, getting Jeremey's attention, "she mentioned running a few errands." Jeremey raised an eyebrow.

"Without a car?" He asked suspiciously.

"She said she wasn't going far."

"Well, okay then," Danny nodded before heading to the backyard as he dialed Sam's number on his cell phone. He waited rather impatiently for an answer, but the person that picked up, wasn't the person he was expecting.

"Hello?" The voice said. A _male_ voice.

"Wait, who is this?" Danny asked, rather confused that a guy was answering Sam's phone, but on the other end, it wasn't just _any_ guy, it was Braedon, and he was going to have some fun with Danny. A wicked smirk grew on Braedon's face.

"This is Sam's boyfriend. Who are you?" Braedon only wished he could see the expression on Danny's face, and Spectra only wished she was there to suck up all his misery.

"Wait, what? ...No, Sam would never do that."

"Do what?"

"Cheat." Braedon laughed.

"Oh, I know who you are. Danny, right?" Braedon only heard silence, which meant he really had his claws in Danny. "Right, she was going to tell you soon about this whole... affair type of thing. I guess she didn't have the heart."

"No, you're lying."

"Why did you think she wanted to come to Ohio so bad? I'm an old friend of her and Mason's, and when I found Sam online, I guess a relationship sparked... but she was still with you at the time, I didn't expect her to tell you." Danny was silent, so Braedon assumed Danny was falling for it, and he flashed a triumphant smile at Spectra until Danny spoke up.

"I recognize your voice... Your Sam's step father." His cover was blown, and Braedon nearly growled.

"You're smarter than I thought."

"What are you doing to Sam?"

"We're not doing anything."

"We?" Spectra rolled her eyes and took the phone away from Braedon, putting it to her ear.

"Yes, 'we' Danny." She said.

"Spectra?"

"What, you didn't suspect it? Your girlfriend was going to a _therapist_, and it made her _miserable_. I thought for sure you would catch on."

"If you even _try_ to touch Sam-"

"_I'm_ not going to hurt her... I can't say the same about Braedon though." Danny really thought he was going to lose it. Sam was alone with one of his enemies and alone with her abusive step father who Danny swore he would protect her from. He couldn't break his promise, he had to find them.

"Where are you?" He asked, not even expecting an answer.

"Let's just say, Braedon took a trip to another world." The Ghost Zone. It was too easy, it was like they _wanted_ him to find them. They obviously had this whole thing planned, and hopefully he'd be able to find out what they were up to so he wouldn't go in blind. "Don't you want to talk to your girlfriend? Well, of course you do," She didn't give him time to answer before the phone went silent, well, almost silent. He heard silent breathing, and that had to be Sam.

"Sam, look, I'm coming to get you, and you're gonna be fine, okay?" He said as an attempt to calm her or at least make her feel a little better.

"No. It's not going to be fine." She sounded broken, and it killed him. He just hoped that was Spectra's doing, and not Braedon's.

"No, babe, it's all gonna be fine. I promise."

"You promise a lot of things, Danny. Just don't come."

"...What? Look, I know I didn't keep my first promise, but I'm _coming_ to get you."

"I'm not saying that because I'm mad, I'm saying it to save you! _Don't_. Come. For me. Okay?" Danny was heart broken.

"How can you say that? I'm coming no matter what."

"No, you don't understand-"

"I love you." He hung up and sighed, running into the house where he went into the room he was currently staying in. He took out his suit case and dug through it until he found the Fenton Thermos; he never went anywhere without it. He exited his room and passed Jeremey on his way out the door.

"I'm gonna go take a walk and see if I meet up with Sam on the way." He lied.

"Be careful." Jeremey said.

"Yeah, because there's so much crime going on in Ohio." Danny said sarcastically as he left. He walked down the side walk, trying to think of how he was going to do this. He had to the ghost zone, and the closest ghost portal was his own, back in Amity Park, and that would take hours, even at top speed. He sighed as he turned into his ghost form, he just hoped that Sam could hold on for that long.

* * *

**Oh shit, how about that exchange between Danny and Braedon? Did you think Danny was going to fall for it?**

**DaChloeZ: lol Okay**

**Melissa: You read that chapter before I even posted it, you should have already known what was going to happen lol**

**ShadowDragon357: Yeah, I actually dropped a lot of hints to try to get readers to at least suspect SOMETHING about the therapist. **

**_"Your boyfriend_ _must mean a lot to you."_ _"Well... yeah, I mean, he means_ _a lot to me and I guess I mean a lot to him,_ _and if he thinks this is for the best,_ _then I trust him." Washington_ _only smiled, but this smile was different. It wasn't one of those emotional smiles where she_ _smiled out of joy,_ _it_ _looked like_ _a smile of menace._ **

**That was pretty much Spectra being pleased because she knew that destroying Sam would really get to Danny. And the fact that she didn't do anything when Sam told her about Braedon, and how she told Sam to keep talking about how she got her scars even though Sam didn't want to go on. So I kind of find it weird that no one caught on lol**

**sammansonreplica: I didn't really like it that much but we spent a lot of time on it so I posted it anyway**

**SamXDanny: BECAUSE THEN IT WOULDN'T BE ANGST lol**

**BayDear: O_o I am sensing a lot of violence lol**

**DanniFenton14: LOL Oh, that's a good reaction**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hold on to your hats guys, shit is about to get real O.o**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Danny didn't even know how long it took him to get to the ghost zone, and honestly, he didn't care. All he cared about was being there for Sam, even if he was going into this whole situation blind. At this point, he didn't even care about anything anymore, all he cared about was her, and these horrible thoughts kept invading his mind. What was Braedon doing to her? Why did Spectra have to go after Sam? Well, he knew that one; to hurt him, and it was working. Danny was going to go crazy if they hurt Sam.

When Danny approached Spectra's area of the ghost zone, he silently snuck in, even if they _wanted_ him here in the first place. It was kind of ironic, the inside of her little hideout looked like the inside of a therapeutic office; it suited her. As he got deeper and deeper inside, he could hear talking and shouting coming from one of the doors in the hall way he was in. He turned invisible and peeked in, and he pretty much lost it with what he saw. Sam was in one of the far corners of the room, with a black eye, a busted lip and bruises on her face. Spectra was currently sucking out Sam's misery as Braedon held her down, and Danny's subtle tactic flew out the window. He shot out from the door and straightened out, punching both of them at the same time, but when they both went down, he only focused on Braedon. He sat on top of Braedon's chest and punched him over and over, even when he felt his knuckles start to bleed. He was so caught up with Braedon that he hadn't noticed Spectra come up from behind him, and when he cocked back his fist to hit Braedon, she caught it and suddenly cuffed him with something. When he looked back at her, she only took that to her advantage and cuffed the other hand, then kicked him off Braedon and sent him on to the floor.

"That temper of yours didn't help you here, now did it? You need to channel it in a healthy way." Spectra taunted.

"Don't even try to tell me what's good and what's not." Danny growled. He was on his knees with his hands in his lap, but as he tried to get up, he physically couldn't do it.

"Oh, those restraints you have on are draining your ghost energy if you're wondering." She said. And they sure were working. Danny felt completely drained, and almost lethargic. Braedon walked over to Danny and bent down to be face to face with him.

"Like my handy work?" He asked, gesturing over to Sam.

"Fuck you."

"That's not going to do anything to help you." Braedon slowly backed away from Danny and went over to Sam, sending a powerful jab to her gut.

"You asshole!" Danny hated this; feeling defenseless, especially not being able to protect Sam. Even if they let him out of these restraints, he didn't have any energy to fight back. He hung his head, not only because he felt defeated, but because he didn't have the energy to keep it up. He felt foot steps come towards him, and someone mess with the shackles on his wrists before they came off, him nearly landing on his face as he hit the floor.

"You try it." Braedon said to him. Danny got on his hands and knees.

"What?" Braedon nodded over at Sam.

"Show her how much of a man you are." Danny's head shot up, his eyes shooting daggers at him.

"That's what you think? Smashing her face into a wall makes you strong and powerful? You're not a man, you're a sorry excuse for a human being." Braedon only kicked him hard in the gut, sending him back on the floor, this time on his side. Braedon leaned down so he was in Danny's face.

"But I bet you feel real weak under me by now, don't you?" He taunted. Danny lifted his head towards him.

"Even _dead_ I'd be more of a man than you are," Braedon lifted Danny with one hand and pushed him towards Sam. Danny landed right in front of her, but had to plant his hands on either side of her on the wall to keep from falling into her.

"Show me." Braedon said. Danny looked at Sam; lip bleeding, one eye blackened, bruising on either side of her face. There was no way in hell he was going to continue the beating she had already gotten. Danny hung his head, shaking it. "If you don't, I will."

"There's no use trying to fight it, you're powerless." Spectra added. Spectra was so wrong though. He wasn't powerless, as of now, he could feel his ghost energy coursing through his veins. They've had those restraints since he was fourteen, that was four years ago. They may have made him feel powerless for a few moments, but it wasn't strong enough to last.

All he needed was a few more moments to get his full energy back, he just hoped he _had_ a few more moments to spare. He could feel the vibrations of Braedon's foot steps as he started to come closer.

"Danny," He started.

"Fine." Danny said, sounding defeated and broken. The foot steps stopped, and Danny sighed in relief.

"What?"

"I'll do it." Braedon smiled at Spectra triumphantly, and Spectra couldn't wait to suck all the misery out of Danny.

Danny finally lifted his head and winked at Sam, and he could feel her body relax in relief. He was surprised to see her so relieved; doesn't she know he would never hurt her? Ever?

"What are you waiting for?" Braedon asked.

"This." Danny turned around and set his feet firmly on the ground. With a deep breath, he unleashed his ghostly wail. Braedon was immediately thrown back into the wall behind him, but Spectra was able to resist it for a few moments, but ended up against the wall along with Braedon. When the wail died down, Danny dropped to his hands and knees once again; he was drained of his energy again, but this time it was worth it. With a quick breath, Danny stood up and took out the Fenton Thermos as he walked over to Spectra. She struggled to try to get up, sneering as she did.

"But... You can't beat us! You're just a kid!" She screeched. Danny looked over at Braedon who was in a heap at the floor.

"Yet I'm still more of a man than he is." And with that, he sucked Spectra into the thermos, and Danny sighed in relief and turned back to Sam. She ran up to him, but he stopped her before she could do anything. "If you jump on me, we're both going down." He said. Sam smiled and gently hugged him, which Danny was happy to return. "Hey," He started, pulling away, "you didn't think I was... actually going to hit you... right?" He asked.

"No, I was just relieved you actually had a plan." Danny sighed and turned to Braedon, who hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. Danny looked over at Sam. "...What?" She asked. Danny nodded towards Braedon.

"It's all over now; he's defensiveness. Go ahead, he's all yours." Sam looked at Braedon, now finally vulnerable. When she looked at him, all she saw was the punches he gave her, all the kicks he gave her, all the torture he put her and Mason through, yet even knowing that, she couldn't do anything to him. She looked at Danny, shaking her head.

"No. I won't become him." She said. Danny smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders then reverting his attention back to Braedon.

"What should we do with him?" He pondered. Suddenly, an evil smile grew on Danny's face, an idea sprouting. "I think it's time Braedon met Clemper."

* * *

**If you guys don't review this chapter... I will personally travel to your house and hang you from your rooftop from your thumbs... But seriously, how can you NOT have something to say about this chapter? Go on, empty your heart out, I encourage it. Besides, the next chapter is the last one so...**

**Melissa: What the FUCK are you saying? LOL Seriously, your hyperness just gets worse and worse with each chapter**

**ShadowDragon357: HA Oh how I love a good cliffie...**

**SamXDanny: So you're saying I almost caused an iPod homicide? LOL Sorry...**

**DanniFenton14: That would have been a good idea... But Sam just said that because she thought that Spectra could actually win this time if she got Danny to do what she wanted, so, yeah..**

**BayDear: I live in New York, so I'm going to the one in October :D**

**sammansonreplica: Well, I think the whole thing came out pretty cool overall, and people seem to like it, so I'm happy**

**AJ: Oh, well thanks lol :)**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_This is me, I'm the force you failed to move_  
_I'm the fact you'll never prove_  
_I'm the last note you last lose_  
_I'm the fate you couldn't choose_  
_This is over, yeah, you lose_

Summer. It had come and gone. The vacation Sam and Danny were so sure to enjoy was over, and it definitely didn't go the way as planned. When Danny and Sam got back to Ohio, they found Jeremey passed out on the couch, hopefully he was sleep long and wouldn't realize how long they were gone for. Sam was able to cover her injuries with make up until they faded, so no one would see what she had gone through. After a few days, Sam and Danny drove back to Amity Park together and was now barely two weeks away from college, at least Sam was anyway. Braedon was gone, in a frozen wasteland land, and even if he did escape, there would be no way he could get out of the ghost zone itself. It looked like things were falling in place as of now.

It was a Tuesday evening that Mason had burst into Danny and Sam's apartment, as glee as could be. He was ready for this new path they were all about to take, and he welcomed it with open arms.

"College people! AKA, party people! I can't wait," He said, sitting on one of the arms of the couch.

"Oh come on, don't go to any wild parties," Sam groaned.

"Isn't that part of the college experience?"

"Only if you like dealing with loud teachers while on a hangover."

"Worth it." Although sometimes he annoyed her, Sam couldn't believe how outgoing and enthusiastic Mason was. Braedon tortured him for six years, Sam was only abused for one and she turned out worse than Mason. She never realized how strong Mason must be to be able to forget everything that happened and still continue to be himself.

"Mason, when's the last time I ever told you that you were the best?" She asked.

"Uhh... Is this some kind of trick?" He asked.

"No, I'm just wondering. You know you're the greatest, right?" He smirked and popped his collar mockingly.

"Of course I am." He was cocky, he was funny, he was annoying, he was happy-go-lucky, Mason was himself, and he wouldn't let anything get in the way of that, not even someone who tried to destroy all of those things. Sam smiled. Maybe it was time she took after her big brother.

Danny came out of his room and joined everybody in the living room.

"Mason, my man," Danny said as he high fived him.

"Danny, my man," Danny took his seat next to Sam on the couch and put his arm around her. Mason squinted his eyes at Danny and he removed his arm. "Nope, it's okay." Mason reassured.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I accepted that fact that you guys are living together, even if it did bother the hell out of me before." Sam looked over at Danny before directing her attention back to Mason.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked. Mason shrugged.

"I mean, it's part of growing up. Dad always used to say if I kept acting like a kid, I'd never get anywhere in life. Turns out he was right, so I matured up," Sam raised an eyebrow, "...Okay, just by a little." He admitted.

"Well, you won't have to deal with your dad ever again." Danny said.

"Well, yeah..." He thought his dad was in prison, which would be a reason that he'd never have to deal with him, but the triumphant smirk on Danny's face told him otherwise. Mason narrowed his eyes at him. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Danny, come on! I've always wanted to get back at him,"

"No, you don't." Sam said, getting their attention. Mason raised an eyebrow quizzically at her. His father abused him for six years and made her tag along with it and she didn't hold any hostility towards him?

"What is _wrong_ with you? You don't want a shot at him?"

"I _thought_ I did, but I don't. Abusing my abuser wasn't going to help me, if anything, that's what he _wanted _to happen, for us to become ruthless like him. You don't want to become him, do you?" Sam asked. Mason looked down at the floor. All he wanted to do since the day Braedon started to abuse him was give him a taste of his own medicine, but Sam was right. He may be his father's son, but he was _not_ going to turn out like Braedon. Mason averted his eyes towards Sam and cracked a smile.

"Since when did you turn all philosopher on us?" He asked.

"Since I realized there had to he at least _one_ good person here with morals." She jested. Mason shook his head and looked over at Danny.

"Wherever he is, _please_ tell me he's being tortured somehow," He said. Danny nodded; Oh man, if Mason only knew.

"Trust me, he's not enjoying himself. His glory days are over."

* * *

**And, it's done D: Where has the time gone? I wanna thank you guys for reading my stories, I lurv you all :D Stay tuned after review replies for a heads up on other stories... **

**Melissa: LOL YESS TORTURE and I need money to do that... and I don't have it so, yeah...**

**Zinnia99: Some serious shit, man. LOL Yeah, Spectra needs to stop underestimating Danny, he's not fourteen anymore, he's way stronger now. And yeah, I wasn't sure how to spell Klemper and I was too lazy to look it up -_-' lol**

**ShadowDragon357: Klemper will be fine. Braedon is a human and Klemper is a ghost, if anything, Braedon should be worried about HIS saftey lol**

**Raskov: Definitely lol Klemper of all ghosts is the worst to be stuck with lol**

**AJ: Yeah, Braedon is in for a rude awakening lol And yeah, that was my favorite part too ;P**

**SamXDanny: Yup, Braedon will never invade their lives ever again**

**sammansonrepilica: Why, thank ya brah lol**

**BayDear: If you wanna read more, read my other stories lol They're lonely lol**

**WriterChic: Well, I don't have another sequel to this, but I have a different story on the way soon **

**So, I'm currently working on like, three stories at once, but the sequel to Risen is finished. I WAS going to post it in October, but it's not really in the genre of horror anymore, so I'll post it in like a week. But nevertheless, the sequel to Risen will be called The Hollow, so look out for that ;)**


End file.
